NCISD
by pamala77
Summary: The NCIS gang is sent to investigate the death of a marine when they discover something they could have never imagined. Who are the DSIS and what do they have to do with this case? Crossover with my own characters and story, Splendora. T/death & violence


Prologue

He glided through the night, watching, searching for his target. His black body kept him concealed against the dark night sky as he sped along above unknowing heads. His intelligent, blood red eyes scanned the faces of the people. His mission was simple. Find and eliminate the dragon. He was a trained assassin, this was just another night at work for him.

Then he saw her. The target's mate. Her long blonde hair waved in the easy breeze. She walked with unnatural elegance and seemed unaffected by the cool night. She was in human form, perfectly blended with the rest of the world. He saw through it though. In her eyes he saw her true identity. She was one of the last of her kind, and her mate was one of the strongest. Doing away with him would leave his master's enemies significantly weaker.

The assassin followed her, careful to stay out of earshot and downwind. He couldn't risk her knowing he was nearby. She approached a quaint, little house and unlocked the door with a hidden key. She sensed danger and could feel an uneasy presence. She turned and her eyes feebly searched the night for an intruder, but found nothing. She stepped into the house without a sound and locked the door behind her, though she knew it would be useless against anything she feared. She walked through the small house until she reached the bedroom. It was a normal sized room, but held a huge king size bed which dominated most of the space. The door opened silently to reveal the room cloaked in moonlight form the open window. The girl looked over to the bed and froze.

There, sitting on the bed waiting for her, was someone she had hoped to never see again. His pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight. His black, strait hair hung in his face, almost hiding his ruby gaze. His human form was quite handsome, but those eyes could scare off any takers in a heartbeat. He gazed at the astonished girl and grinned, showing his pearly white fangs. To anyone who didn't know better, he would be mistaken for a vampire, but he was far more deadly.

"What are you doing here Vest?" the girl asked, her momentary fear falling behind her natural anger.

He chuckled. "Well Sharron," he drolled, using his smooth voice, "I am actually here to see your mate, Chi-Lan. When will he be in?" The girl just glared back at the demon. She knew his strategy. Vest was not pleased. His grin fell and became a hard line as he walked up to her. "Now don't be like that my dear. Tell me what I want to know and you will go free." He traced a finger along her jawline and down her throat as he spoke seductively. She snapped her teeth at the offending appendage and growled at him.

"You will kill me anyways." Her voice was melodic and her eyes were glowing with rage. "Why should I give you the information that you want?"

Vest was quick and precise. He shifted into his half form, letting his huge, black, bat-like wings rip through his shirt. His long, elegant tail whipped out and the blade on the end glistened in the moonlight as he pressed it to her throat, careful not to draw blood. He stepped back, but kept his blade in it's place.

"Because, my dear, you can ether die with him," as he spoke he pressed the blade harder on her throat, "or you can die while I kill everyone else in your family to get rid of him. Choose." He waited and watched as the emotions flew across her face. It wasn't a long wait though. A low growl rumbled in her throat and she began to shift into her dragon form for a fight, but vest was quicker. He made his move, pulling back his tail quickly, and watched as her now limp, half morphed body fell to the floor.

"Wrong choice." He grabbed a nearby blanket and wiped the blood off his tail and blade. He then draped the bloody blanket over the body almost respectfully. He changed back to his human form and walked out of the house. He closed the front door and a thought occurred to him. He shifted to his half form once more and, using his tail-blade, left a V imprinted deep in the wood door. A malicious grin sprung upon his face.

But he was not alone. He spun around and his eyes landed on the frightened form of a woman. She was human, beautiful and well built, and he was hungry. He grinned, showing his fangs as he strode closer to her, enjoying the suspense as he listened to her heart race. She pulled a gun out of her jacket and shot at him, but the bullet bounced off the scales on his wings as they came down to cover his body. The fear crept deeper into her mind and her now shaking hands dropped the gun. When he was close he stopped and looked her over, like a human would a piece of expensive meat. He wasted no time and lunged for her, slicing her throat to keep her from screaming. He feasted upon her body quickly, savoring every bite of flesh. When he had his fill he took off into the night, leaving only his mark on the door and two bodies to be found.


End file.
